1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rocket, and more particularly to a propulsion enhancement arrangement for a rocket which is capable of substantially increasing the hitting range and acceleration of the rocket without inducing significant weight and fuel consumption thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Rockets have widely been used for accomplishing a wide variety of purposes, though most of which are of military nature. Conventionally, rockets can broadly be divided into two distinct types in terms of the principles or source of energy by which they propel when they are launched. The first category is known of a ‘self-propellant’ type. As the name implies, each of the rockets concerned usually comprises a propeller wherein compressed air is flowed out therefrom so as to, by simple theory of fluid mechanics, ‘push’ the rocket in a predetermined or targeted direction at a very high speed.
The second category of rockets is those dependent upon an ‘external’ source of propulsion. What is meant here is that the rockets concerned need to be propelled by a launching device which utilizes highly pressurized air or impulse of controlled combustion to ‘push’ the rear portions of the rockets so as to accelerate or propel them at an extremely high speed. A distinguishing feature of this kind of rockets is that they generally possess extremely high degree of acceleration when launched.
As one might foresee, the utilization of rockets involves precise control and monitoring of the whole launching and hitting processes which in turn require sophisticated equipments and well-qualified personnel. All these, plus the potential disastrous consequences if the rockets are improperly or unlawfully handled, make the operation both extremely expensive as well as restrictive, i.e. beyond the reach of ordinary people.
Nevertheless, the chase of more effective propulsion methodologies and cheaper operation or manufacturing cost of rockets is still prevailing. The operation implication of the second category of rockets is that a complicated launching device is usually needed to provide satisfactory acceleration and the hitting range of the rockets.
However, the explosive materials can not be utilized as the propulsion at ground, because the explosion will cause catastrophic consequences to the surrounding object and personnel. But if the explosion occurs at a very high place, the explosive wave will disappear soon before transmitting to the ground due to the resistance of the air force. For example, the explosion of the weakest lightening in nature equals to atomic bomb in Hiroshima that equals to the TNT of 20 k tons. If the explosion occurs at high altitude, the explosion is harmless to the people and object at ground.
The present invention serves to substantially overcome the above difficulties so as to provide a more optimal yet novel rocket, indirectly contributing technological advancement of human beings.